Cinder-Isaac
by David3191
Summary: Think of it like Isaac having a very similar life to Cinderalla. All set in modern day Beacon Hills, only none of the stuff on the TV show has properly taken place. And there's a lot more than just werewolves involved. Shit summary, but you get the jist as you read it :P There'll also be some hurt/comfort as well, but unfortunatley I can;t pick three generes :/
1. Chapter 1

For everyone who favourited/followed my other story "The One Who Stayed", don't worry, I will be coming back to it. It's just that the muse for that story seems to be passed out under the table which the muse for this one is dancing on top of it. So let's just enjoy some funny stuff while we wait for the hangover to kick in and for me to get back to Derek/Isaac.

School was dull and boring, but unlike the other students Isaac wasn't too thrilled that it'd be over for summer in a few hours. He knew he was gonna miss the distraction and the excuse to not stay at home, to not be near his father. Isaac sighed as he pulled the last of his books out of his locker and put them into his back pack, he knew he should leave them in there until the end of the day to give himself a few more precious minutes before going home, but he knew his dad would be pissed if he even thought Isaac was dawdling. Just as he closed his locker and turned to head to class he felt a hand close around his shoulder from behind, making him jump and drop his bag to the floor.

"Shit, man, I'm so sorry" he heard the older kid say as he bent down to pick up his spilled things.

"It's cool, sorry I jumped . . ." He mumbled back.

"Why are you apologising?" asked the kid as he crouched down to help Isaac gather his things.

Isaac flinched, his father hated when he apologised too much. "Ehhh . . . Force of habbit I guess . . ."

"Fair enough" said the kid, standing up holding the last of Isaacs books. It was only then that Isaac noticed who he was talking too; Scott McCall, the co-captain of the lacrosse team and one of the most popular guys in school, Isaac's crush for years, was standing holding his battered copy of The Brother's Grimm.

"Never read this, kind just watched the films" said Scott, smiling at Isaac and snapping him out of his thoughts "Is it any good?"

"They're ok, not as PG as Disney though" Isaac answered, trying not to meet Scott's eyes. "Borrow it if you want, I've read them enough times". _Shit, did I just offer Scott McCall a book of fucking fairytales! Just kill me now?_

"Awesome! Stiles keeps telling me to read stuff like this, that's if it's okay with you? I don't wanna like steal your book or anything." Scott actually seemed excited by the offer, something Isaac found strange.

"Yeah, it's fine" mumbled Isaac "I eh, I better get to class"

"Cool, I'll walk with you." Grinned Scott "There's something I need to give you anyway, kinda why I stopped you there."

"Oh?" Asked Isaac as the walked down the hallway, a little apprehensive.

"Yeah" said Scott reaching into his back pocket pulling out a slightly bent pink and blue striped envelope. "Lydia picked the colours, she was insistent." he said, handing it to Isaac. If the curly haired teen had been looking Scott in the face he'd probably have seen the nervous flicker in his eyes.

Isaac took the envelope and opened it, unleashing an unnaturally large cloud of glitter, and pulling out the card inside. It had the same pink and blue stripes and insider was the message:

"_Isaac_, You are Cordially Invited

To Attend

The 18th Birthday

Of

Scott McCall."

On the back of the card was Lydia Martin's address. "Lydia picked the message as well, and demanded the glitter. Cause she's hosting it she said the creative decisions were hers. She pretty much only let me write in people's names! But then she took the pen away from me 'cause apparently I have messy handwriting. But yours was one of the first one's so I actually wrote that. I spelled it right didn't I? I know it's short noticed, but I never really had a chance to ask you and it'd be awesome if you could come?"

Isaac was still staring at the card. He Hadn't been invited to anything in years, everyone just thought he was too weird. But here was an official invite to Scott's 18th.

"Isaac . . . Hello, Earth to Isaac?"

"Sorry, what?" he said, once again snapped away from his thoughts.

"I said I'm sorry it's short noticed, but can you come?"

"Oh right, sorry, I zoned a bit there. When exactly is it, there's no date on the card?"

"Shit! I knew I was meant to put something else in there. It's tonight, at Lydia's place, 8 o clock." Scott looked as if he was ready to physically kick himself for forgetting to write in the date.

"Ehh, I dunno, my dad can be pretty weird about me going out at this sorta short notice . . ." Isaac caught a glimpse of Scott's face falling. "But I'll see what I can do."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Scott "Well, I better go, Stiles is waiting to take me to the store to get stuff for tonight, he'll kill me if I don't haul ass. Thanks for the book and hopefully I'll see you there" grinned the teen as he ran down the hall.

Isaac stood stalk still for almost a full minute as after he saw Scott disappear. _Scott McCall just invited me to his birthday? Personally! With a card! And I forgot to say happy birthday! Fuck I'm an ass! Dad'll never let me go though. Maybe if I sneak out? No, that'd make him worse._

Thoughts like these kept going through his mind as he moved towards class, pretty much on autopilot. Thank fuck he had Ms Morrell, at least she wouldn't care about him being late on the last day of the semester.

All too soon he was sitting on the other side of the table from his dad, eating a very tense dinner. They pair of them hardly spoke a word since Isaac got home, something Isaac was immensely grateful for. Unfortunately, it made breaching the topic of a party that much harder. After a few moments building himself up he took a deep breath and "So, I got invited to a party today . . ."

"That so? Why you telling me?" his dad grunted back.

"I was, eh, I was wondering if I could maybe go?"

"No" Said his dad, not even looking up from his meal.

"Bu . . ."

"But nothing, I said 'no'. If you didn't understand that then we're going to have a problem." Growled his dad, glaring across the table.

"Sorry sir, I understand."

The glare continued for at least another few minutes, but Isaac knew better than to say anything. "Good" grunted his father.

A few hours later Isaac was locked in his room, trying to ignore the pain in his ribs. At least his dad avoided the face tonight. It Hadn't even been over the party. His dad went nuts because Isaac had forgotten to put enough beer in the fridge for him, not that it stopped the old bastard drinking it warm and waiting until the game was over before he said anything and started throwing punches.

Isaac was tempted just to sneak off, he'd already pissed his dad off tonight, he may as well go all in. But then his dad had locked his room from the outside and the window had been sealed shut for years. He was trapped, but he was truly grateful he hadn't been put in the freezer tonight. So now he just sat, nursing his wounds.

That's when he heard it, a knocking on the front door. Now, with his own door being locked he couldn't go down to answer it, he just prayed however it was left before they woke up his dad. He'd be a perfect gentleman to whoever it was, but Isaac would get Hell for not being able to magically answer the door.

The knocking stopped, and he heard the door being unlocked and opened. _FUCK_. But he never heard any voices, just someone climbing the stairs, and as the person got closer some muttering. Still sitting on the bed Isaac saw the door handle turn, he knew he was in trouble, but he couldn't bring himself to move. The door opened slightly then the padlock on the outside caught.

"Who the fuck put a padlock there!?" grumbled a gruff voice Isaac didn't recognise. A second later there was a blinding flash of light and some weird purple smoke as the door flew inward, off it's hinges, and across the room.

Isaac was glued to the bed in terror as a figure dressed all in black entered the room, coughing at the smoke. "Shit, sorry, musta left the damn thing on charge too long" grumbled the stranger, apparently glaring at a stick in his hand.

"Right then, Isaac Lahey, yes?" grunted the stranger. Isaac, sat there mute and simply nodded.

"Brilliant! This is the third house I've been too, so it's nice to know I wasn't completely lost. Right!" the man pulled out some flash cards.

"Get inside, check. Confirm name, check. Offer name, 'Hi I'm Derek' *ginned at Isaac* check. What's this bit say, a dr . . . dr . . . drum? No that's not it! Kid, do me a favour and put a light on?"

Isaac took a second to register this but eventually reached for the light on his bedside table.

"Much obliged!" mumbled Derek, still trying to read the flash card. "Oh bugger it!" he groaned before pulling out a pair of glasses and continuing to squint at the card.

While Derek was trying to read the writing Isaac took a moment to breath and actually take in what was happening. A tall guy, clearly muscular if the tight t-shirt was anything to go by, was standing at the foot of his bed. The guy was drop-dead handsome, firm jaw, good amount of stubble, crazy cute in those glasses, just the right kinda tall. Now, between the looks and the blown-up door Isaac assumed this was a dream, but the thing that convinced him, no the two things that convinced him, was the Derek appeared to be holding a long crystal wand that was freakin' glowing, oh and he had fucking wings! Big, black, feathery, fucking wings!

"Ah-ha!" Yelled Derek making Isaac jump "A dream is a wish your heart makes! . . . Jeez, you gotta be kidding me, is he really that corny?"

"Eh, excuse me" murmured Isaac, barely audible.

"Shit, sorry kid, I forgot you were there. Let's get on with it then? Hmm?"

"Get on with what? What the Hell is going on!? Am I dreaming!?" yelled Isaac freaking out a bit.

"Fuck sorry, I'm not very good at this . . . Mind if I sit?" Asked Derek motioning to the desk chair. Isaac merely nodded, hugging his knees to his chest. The older male sat down a little awkwardly, trying to position himself right and avoid crushing his wings.

"Fucking hate these things" he grumbled gesturing to the wings on his back "But they come with the gig . . ."

"Gig, what gig" asked Isaac timidly.

"Right, sorry, I'm kinda new at this." murmured Derek, blushing a little. "Basically, I'm your fairy godfather" he said, grinning and opening his hands in a ta-dah motion.

"My what now?" Stammered Isaac, gawking at the creature in front of him.

"Well, you're temporary fairy godfather." answered Derek sheepishly "You're actual one is at a disciplinary hearing, something about turning people he didn't like into toads. He claims his wand malfunctioned, personally I think he was just bored. But I'm rambling, sorry. Basically, I'm hear to grant your wish so you can go to the Ball . . . No?"

"You mean Scott's 18th?" enquired the teen.

"Yeah, that works, if it's where you wanna go that is?"

"Yeah, I'd love to go! But, is this a dream or something?"

"Nope, not a dream, you really do get to go" beamed Derek.

"No I don't." Said Isaac, crestfallen.

"Oh, and how's that?" Asked the fairy, a quizzical look on his face.

"My dad would kill me . . ."

"You're dad? You mean the jack-ass who makes your life a living hell and is currently passed out on the couch downstairs?"

"That's the one . . ."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him" growled Derek, his face dark for an instant. "He won't be getting up until at least noon, I promise you that. No, tonight, you worry about yourself. No come on! You'll be late if we don't hurry!"

"You're sure?" Isaac asked sceptically.

"Hey, this can go one of two ways. You're dreaming, so there's nothing bad can happen. Or it's real, and you have a freakin fairy godfather with a magic freakin wand. If it's option number two, do you really think you need to worry about anything again?"

"I guess not . . ."

"Then haul ass!"

Isaac grinned and bounced off the bed, before being ushered out of the room by Derek. Before the teen could point out the broken door the fairy held up the wand which grew just a touch brighter as his room filled with the same purple smoke as before, when the haze cleared the door was exactly as it should be, though one flick of the wand and the pesky padlock went up in a puff of smoke.

"Outside kid" ordered Derek, following Isaac out on the lawn. "You know all my clothes and stuff are inside, right?" asked the teen.

"Yeah, but part of the gig is you get a new outfit for the night." Derek grinned and inspected Isaac before giving the wand a dramatic downward swish. Purple smoke erupted all around the curly haired boy for a few moments. When it cleared his hair was styled to perfection, he had a pair of black form sitting jeans instead of the frayed old blue ones, a whiter-than-white tight fitting t-shirt, a pair of black leather boots polished to a high shine and a black leather jacket Isaac never dreamt he'd be able to afford.

"How's that feel ?"asked Derek "I know it's not too flashy, but basic black and white are easiest to do. I could try something else if you prefer?"

"No, I love it!" cried the teen, unable to stop form feeling his new jacket as he grinned like a loon.

"Excellent, now we just need to get you up with a ride, lemme see . . . Is that bike yours?" he said pointing to the old bike beside the house.

Isaac nodded, a little scared Derek would suggest he ride his bike to the party.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed the fairy, pointing the wand at the bike a bright blue spark shot from the tip, connecting with the front tyre. An instant later the full bike was covered with a writhing mass of the purple smoke. Derek kept the wand trained on the cloud and abruptly swung his arm round to face the road in front of the house, the cloud followed as if it was on the other end of a rod. When Derek let his wand drop the smoke cleared revealing a vintage Harley Davidson. Spotlessly clean and shining black. "And now you have a ride"

"Holly shit!"

"Right, be fore you go there's a few . . . Ooomph!" Derek felt the air rush out of him as Isaac ran at him, pulling him into what had to be one of the tightest hugs he'd ever had.

"Thank you" whispered the teen.

"No problem kid, though, some oxygen would be nice?"

"Right, sorry" murmured Isaac, releasing Derek and backing away awkwardly.

"As I was saying, there are a few things you need to know. Firstly, there's a helmet under the seat. WEAR IT! I'm not insured for you breaking your neck, okay, this is my first assignment so please don't screw up that part? Second, there's a time limit on the magic I used. Make sure you're back here before dawn breaks, that's when the magic will fade and your clothes and the bike will go back to normal. Thirdly, I'll be over around 11 tomorrow, we'll figure out how to deal with your dad then, okay? And fourthly, have fun! You deserve it, if you didn't you wouldn't have had a fairy godparent assigned to you. You get all that kid?"

Isaac nodded violently, causing his curls to bounce around.

"Good, now go!" cried Derek smiling as the teen hopped on the bike, fasted the helmet on and drove off.

"I wander how long it'll take him to realise he doesn't know how to drive a motorcycle?" muttered Derek to himself before pointing the wand at the door making it close and lock and waving it over his head and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott was nervous. Sweaty palms, rapid breathing, desperate to get drunk, kinda nervous. The party had gotten a surprisingly good turnout, admittedly it was probably Lydia's influence, but the one person Scott wanted there hadn't turned up, and it looked like he wasn't going too. _It's not like a can blame him, I did wait 'til the last fucking minute to invite him. FUCKING IDIOT!_.

Scott groaned too himself as he leant against a pillar in Lydia's freakishly cool backyard. As he was staring blankly into the pool his vision was suddenly filled with a red sloshy colour. "Yo, Earth to Scott!"

The teen snapped out of it and saw the red stuff was a drink his best friend Stiles was literally holding right under his nose, and wow did it smell like booze. "Sorry man" he grunted "Kinda zoned there."

"No shit Sherlock" grinned Stiles "Here, I thought you could use this" he shook the drink at his friend.

"Thanks" Scott said, taking the glass and gulping down a mouthful before promptly chocking. "Holly fuck, what's in that"

"Bourbon, lots and lots of bourbon" answered Stiles, waving at some popular kid who promptly ignored him "There may be some punch in there too, I dunno, Allison helped me make it."

"Allison!?" Yelped Scott. "She's here!?"

"Yeah, about that . . . Good luck!" Stiles gave him the double thumbs up before swiftly retreating.

"Hey Scott" came the slightly disgruntled voiced of Allison.

Scott grimaced to himself before plastering a face smile on and turning to the girl in question. "Heyyyy" _Wow that sounded fake_ "Thanks for coming, I didn't think you would after, well you know"

"You dumping me?" Smiled Allison, just as fakely as Scott.

"Well . . ."

"Or that you did it while I was telling you I was ready to give myself to you?"

"Ehhhh . . ."

"Or the fact that you're opening line for your part of the conversation was "Allison, I like cock"?"

Scott sighed, his shoulders slumping. "A mix of those I guess." He breathed out, almost sadly.

"Yeah, well, I'm over all that." Huffed the brunette girl.

"You sure about that?" Asked Scott, a little quizzical.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be fine with you liking cock. Hell I like it myself" She gestured wildly. "Hey Danny" She called to a muscular guy who turned around, a little confused at his name being yelled "Did you know Scotty here likes it up the ass!?"

Danny just gawped, Scott's nostrils flared but just as he was about to start yelling at his ex a hand with scary long and sharp nails fastened on her arm and spun her round to face an even scarier looking red-head.

"Allison, sweetie, I love you. But what the holly hell are you doing here?" hissed Lydia

"Oh I just came to wish little Scotty a happy birthday . . ."

"No" interrupted the redhead "You came to make a scene. Time to go"

And with that she manhandled a cursing Allison to the side gate of the yard and out of sight.

"Though you could use some Lydia-shaped back-up" Said Stiles, not caring that everyone had turned to stare at them. "And another drink?" He offered a fresh glass of punch.

"Oh fuck yes!" cried Scott, downing his first drink and accepting the second. "Let's get hammered!" he yelled to the world in general, receiving cheers from the crowd.

(Insert a space indicating a new POV here, since I don't know how to do the separating line thingy)

"Get you damn hands off me!" Screeched Allison as she pulled away from Lydia, turning to attempt a glare. But staring down the spawn of Hell, it's an acquired talent so Lydia just crossed her arms and stared back blankly.

"Are we quite done?" she drawled at her friend.

Allison huffed a final time and crossed her own arms. "Yes."

"Good, now I think it's time for you to go home."

"What, but I -"

"But nothing. After that little scene you really don't wanna stick around, and I don't want you going off on one again. It's not his fault-"

"Not his fucking fault!? He dumped me!"

"He's gay Allison! He can't help that, just be glad he told you now instead of waiting until you were in too deep."

"You're taking his side, after what happened with Jackson?"

"Oh please, Jackson was totally different. I saw that one coming."

"Really? How? Cause I never considered it with Scott"

"Scott didn't have someone he was into. Jackson did. And can I just say, threeway with Danny, wow that was hot . . ." Lydia stared into nothing, a smile playing at her mouth as she recalled that night.

She was pulled out of it as Allison clapped her hands in her face. "I'm awake!" she yelped.

Allison just stared at her, the look on her face said it all and Lydia's smile faded. "If you can't accept Scott for what he is then you have no right to be angry with him. Now please, do everyone a favour and go home." And with that the brunette groaned, turned and stormed off towards her car.

Just as Lydia was heading to rejoin the party she heard the rumbling noise of an engine and turned to see a guy in leather pulling up in a freakin' Harley. The few people near the front of the house, most of them had been hoping for a cat fight, stared at the biker as he pulled off his helmet revealing a mass of dirty blonde curls that had somehow remained perfect despite the headgear.

"Oh well done fairy boy!" The redhead whispered to herself as she stalked towards the nervous looking boy.

"Hi" she said in her best popular girl voice, signalling the other females in the area to back the fuck away. "You're Isaac right?" She enquired, jabbing a finger at him.

"Uh, yeah, that's me" he smiled shyly. _Holly Shit! Why are all the good ones gay!_

"Scott was hoping you'd show" she linked her arm through his leather clad one "Come on, let's see if we can't find him?"

Not waiting for an answer she lead Isaac to the side gate, snapping her fingers as she walked, smirking when she heard the song change on cue.

(Insert another POV change here)

Scott and Stiles were on drink number three since the Allison incident and were getting more than a little tipsy. Something made Scott turn towards the gate and there he was, Isaac walking in on Lydia's arm, Britney Spears' 'Circus' had just started playing. The pair walked straight for him.

"Hello again boys, look who I found?" Beamed Lydia as Isaac waved awkwardly.

"Hey man" answered Stiles, raising his glass in a mock toast.

"Hi" mumbled the curly haired boy.

"Hey McCall, you trying to catch flies?" Asked Lydia.

"Uh, what?"

"You're mouth. Try not to leave it open so long."

"Sorry, must be the booze."

"That's cool, I do it when I'm drunk too" Isaac said, almost a whisper

Scott giggled. Not chuckled, not snorted, not laughed, he giggled. He then caught himself and attempted for a compliment. "You look really good man" he said, probably a bit too happily for it to be socially acceptable. _Shit, you don't even know if he's gay yet!_

"Thanks, you too" smiled the other boy.

"Well!" Interupted Lydia a bit too loudly "Isaac here looks thirsty. How about you show him to the punch bowel Scott?"

"It's empty" said Stiles before anyone had a chance to do anything.

"Well, he knows where the kitchen is then doesn't he?" Hissed Lydia, silencing the other boy "Off you go then!"

"Come one, let's find some booze then" Scott nudged Isaac in the direction of the kitchen.

Stiles hand shot out and grabbed Isaacs arm "The good stuff is in the cupboard by the fridge" he said, everyone apart from Lydia oblivious to the fairy reddish-pink glow happening where his hand had made contact with Isaac's jacket.

"Oh, cool" he answered as Scott grabbed his other arm and almost dragged him along.

Once in the kitchen Scott realised how quickly he'd get drunk if they followed Stile's suggestion, and despite his earlier proclamation he thought it best to slow down and make a good impression. So instead of going for the cupboard he opened the fridge and pulled out two beers.

"You okay with bud?"

"Uh yeah, thanks" murmured Isaac, accepting the drink and taking a swig.

"Cool party, huh?"

"Yeah, though I don't have much to compare it to I suppose."

Scott perched against the counter "What do you mean?"

"I don't, uh, I don't really get asked to many."

"That sucks man, I've been there though"

"Yeah, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Scott continued to drink hoping it was a question he would be able to answer.

"Why did you ask me?"

"I, uh, I like you Isaac"

"How? We've never really spoken much before today, and it was always to ask each other something in class. How do you like me?"

Scott groaned "It's hard to explain, but I just do . . ."

"But -"

"I like your hair, I like you eyes, I like your lips, I like when they smile"

"You, wait, what?"

"Isaac . . . I . . . Well . . . Ehm -"

Scott was cut off in the middle of his almost-sentence when the taller boy leaned in and kissed him. Just a soft one, no tongue, just lips.

Before he had even began processing it Isaac shot back like he's been electrocuted. "Shit! I'm so sorry, you were probably just saying those things as a joke. I'm gonna go, okay . . ."

As he turned to leave Scott's hands shot out and grabbed both his shoulders pulling him back for another kiss, this one far more passionate.

(POV CHANGE BITCHES!)

Lydia and Stiles stood in the kitchen doorway, smiling at the two boys smooching against the counter. The female however turned and gave Stiles a playful glare.

"You dosed them both didn't you?"

"What, if I hadn't we'd have taken weeks to get this far."

"Fair enough, is the punch bowl really empty?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is."

"Well all righty then" She turned back the two boys still going at it and walked forward clapping her hands "Right boys! Take a breather, mama needs her vodka!"


End file.
